The present invention relates to an for turning on the driving lights of an automobile when the windshield wiper is operated, and, in particular, an automatic circuit for turning on the driving lights and operating them even when the wiper is in intermittent mode.
Currently, there are four states which require the low beam headlights of motor vehicles to be turned on during daylight rain as a safety precaution, so that the motorist may better see oncoming vehicles. The problem is that most motorist either do not understand the purpose of the law, or fail to turn on the lights. What also happens is that after turning the lights on, the motorist forgets to turn off the lights when the vehicle is parked.
There have been various safety devices on the market for automatically turning on headlights when the windshield wipers are turned on. U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,119, issued to Price discloses a relay switching system responsive to the operation of the wiper motor, the ignition switch, and headlight dimmer switch for controlling the energization of the low beam headlights and tail lights. There are other safety devices and circuits which automatically turn off headlights when the ignition is turned off. None of these devices solve the problem of turning on low beam headlights when the wiper switch is turned to intermittent action. The problem is in the intermittent mode where the wiper motor timer pulses "on" and "off" and the electric current to the headlights is similarly disrupted. The present invention solves the problem by providing a circuitry system that supplies continuous current to the driving lights during the operation of the wiper timer.